Forum:Rose Hall
Category:Archived Claim Name:Rose Hall Age:16\ 1c-Fith 2c-fourth 3c-second personally-brave,smart,free spirt Father:Pete Hall God Parent 1:Arcus Arcus History: Her mom and dad met at a Peace Rally.Both being Free Spirts,and Hippie like they loved each other at the first sight.Her father Pete Hall died a few months ,when he was running from the cops ,for illeagle tresspassing on a lumber jack company yards.Well see he hid under a workers car,he was ran over by the car.Arcus soon after had Rose.Arcus ,gave her to a orphange ,and told Lupa when she turnt 16 to go find her.Her life aty the Orhange was horrible.The Old woman,Betty who took care of the kids was a evil old witch who hit the kids with brooms when they acted bad.Betty hatted Rose and her "Hell Mark". Her Hell Mark was Betty's nickname for Rose's Birth-Hair mark.She was born with a streak of Rainbow hair,witch cant be dyed over or removed in anyway due to her moth being goddess of rainbow.She finally turnt 16 and Lupa came as told.Lupa simply took her in her sleep.She woke up being dragged by a wolf.She kicked Lupa in the face.At first Lupa was angry,but then she relized how brave this girl was .Lupa explianed it all to her about Roman Demigods.Soon She was on her way to camp jupiter agter showing more act of being Brave.2 hours before she got to camp A Hellhound attacked her.She killed it with a Dagger that her mom left with lupa for her called "Rainbow". God Parent 2:Ceres Ceres History: Her mom and dad met at a Peace Rally.Both being Free Spirts,and Hippie like they loved each other at the first sight.Her father Pete Hall died a few months ,when he was running from the cops ,for illeagle tresspassing on a lumber jack company yards.Well see he hid under a workers car,he was ran over by the car.Ceres soon after had Rose.zCeres ,gave her to a orphange ,and told Lupa when she turnt 16 to go find her.Her life at the Orhange was horrible.The Old woman,Betty who took care of the kids was a evil old witch who hit the kids with brooms when they acted bad.Betty hatted Rose because of her free spirtness.She finally turnt 16 and Lupa came as told.Lupa simply took her in her sleep.She woke up being dragged by a wolf.She kicked Lupa in the face.At first Lupa was angry,but then she relized how brave this girl was .Lupa explianed it all to her about Roman Demigods.Soon She was on her way to camp jupiter agter showing more act of being Brave.2 hours before she got to camp A Hellhound attacked her.She killed it with a swird that her mom left with lupa for her called "Plant". choice 3:Averruncus Her mom and dad met at a Peace Rally.Both being Free Spirts,and Hippie like they loved each other at the first sight.Her father Pete Hall died a few months ,when he was running from the cops ,for illeagle tresspassing on a lumber jack company yards.Well see he hid under a workers car,he was ran over by the car.Averruncus soon after had Rose. Averruncus ,gave her to a orphange ,and told Lupa when she turnt 16 to go find her.Her life at the Orhange was horrible.The Old woman,Betty who took care of the kids was a evil old witch who hit the kids with brooms when they acted bad.Betty hatted Rose because of her free spirtness.She finally turnt 16 and Lupa came as told.Lupa simply took her in her sleep.She woke up being dragged by a wolf.She kicked Lupa in the face.At first Lupa was angry,but then she relized how brave this girl was .Lupa explianed it all to her about Roman Demigods.Soon She was on her way to camp jupiter after showing more act of being Brave.2 hours before she got to camp A Hellhound attacked her.She killed it with a sword that her mom left with lupa for her called "Peace". TysonSon 01:12, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ps the one with Ceres is the same thing just fit for Ceres and not Arcus You aren't level one yet, so you can't have this claimed.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 07:49, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Head of ravencrawl told me a could,since im suppose to be a lvl 1 ,but no ones got to lvl me up. Head told me I could go ahead and make a new char . have also spoken to Lott too about this TysonSon 22:44, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Needs another god.♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 23:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry this took so long. Head of Ravenclaw (Enter Camp!) 13:45, April 26, 2012 (UTC)